Heros Unite: Will the World of Pokemon Come to an End?
by a1uM1nuM448
Summary: A Pokemon Fanfic with only playable characters/OCs Lucinda (better known as Hilda to you), an accomplished trainer from the Unova along with 15 other renowned trainers from around the world, have been summoned by a mysterious "Kent" to help overthrow an evil organization know as "Y8" that is planning to change the world of pokemon forever. And only these 16 trainers can stop them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so for those of you who actually take the time to read the A/N, (don't worry, I'm not one to read an A/N myself. I like to get to muh fanics) This story includes shippings that are not normally found in the pokemon universe. This story is completely original pairings (I think…I might throw in a couple of familiar ones idk yet…^^') and the plot is my own concoction. The story will not include any characters from the anime. It is all of the playable characters from the wonderful series of video games that we all know and love, thrown together and fighting of giant evil organizations in the most epic way I can possibly write. The summery is the only part of the plot that I have actually figured out (and I am aware that it is extremely broad) but I still hope you will stick with me to the end of this one. Unlike fanfics I've attempted in the past, I actually feel like taking this one somewhere. So, it may be weeks. It may be moths. It may be years. It may even be centuries. But, I hope you will like this story enough to favorite it and check up on it every once in awhile to see if I haz made updates. I think that's all I got for now ^w^**

**~a1uM1nuM448**

Jan. 4th, Goldenrod City

Sitting on the marble of the station floor, the thin fabric of my jeans absorbed the chilly surface like a sponge; my thighs were slowly starting to become numb and feel as though they were made of jelly. I knew I didn't have to bear with it much longer, the train was supposed to arrive soon.

Sitting on the ground at the deserted Goldenrod Station was personally not my idea of a winter afternoon, but the business that needed to be taken care of was more important than enveloping myself in blankets and sitting by a fire to drink hot chocolate.

As I told you before, I had no intention of sitting here in this deserted station in the immobilizing cold of the Johto region; I was here upon request of some super important guy who had summoned me to the Kanto region to meet with a dozen kids I had never heard of, yet I had stuff in common with. A question that had been constantly repeating itself in my mind since I had read his letter was, "Why would I, a simple girl from the Unova region, be called all the way to the Johto region for something so important?" I couldn't quite piece together what the organization summoning me was planning but whatever it was, I had a hunch it had had something to do with what had happened about 2 years back.

2 years ago in the Unova region, an organization known as Team Plasma had been secretly been planning an operation that would liberate pokemon from mankind. Lucinda **(A/N: I've reassigned the names the playable characters in B/W because I personally don't like them... Lucinda is the girl, obviously XD and Colby, will be the boy.)**, a young amateur pokemon trainer from the little ocean side town of Nuvema would set out on a journey of epic proportions, challenging local gyms scattered throughout the region aiming to become Unova's champion. Along the way, even very early in this 12 year old girl's journey, she would have numerous encounters with members of a mysterious organization called Team Plasma. More importantly, encounters with their "leader" N and the true brains behind the operation, Ghetesis. These encounters would end up entangling this young girl and her friends in a war with what could have been the most notorious organization in the entire world…  
except….

The train pulled up to the station.

"Calling all passengers, calling ALL passengers, the train set for departure to Safferon City, Kanto at 3 p.m. has arrived at the station. Please prepare all belongings to board. The train departs in the next 5 minutes."

The shivering 14 year old girl slowly rose from the marble floor. For a brief instant, she did not think she would be able to rise; for that instant, she thought the cruel marble surface had turned her into a living statue, destined to sit in agonizing anxiety for the next train to arrive. The meeting she had been invited to was to be held in Safferon city the next day at around noon. There was supposed to be other kids her age there too. She was informed that other than herself, her friends Cheren, Bianca and her cousin Colby, there would be 11 other children there. She had no idea who they were, where they came from, or even how old they were. The only thing she was sure about was what the person who had summoned her had told her. "You will find the other children that will be in attendance at this meeting have a lot in common with you Ms. White."

After managing to muster up all of her strength to rise from that cruel, unforgiving marble, she scooped up her belongings and hastily made her way toward the train, barley making it aboard as the wheeling lurched in behind her and the doors to her compartment began to close.

Out the window of the train, she saw the blur of green and brown colliding with the blue-gray sky overhead. It whooshed passed, reminding her of how fast the years had gone by since she had embarked on her journey throughout the Unova region. A female's voice rang out throughout the empty passenger cars; it's chopped up sentences implied that it was probably a computer made recording, so it completely annoyed Luncinda.

"Attention all passengers. Attention all passengers. Please organize your belongings and prepare to deboard the train. We arrive at Safferon City station in approximately 5 min.  
Lucinda's heart leapt in her chest.

"I wonder what kind of trainers will be at the meeting tomorrow," she wondered, "or more importantly, what it is we have in common….." She arose from the warm spot her body her created in the chair, feeling the frigid air pierce her whole warm back side. Stepping outside made the feeling worse.

She glanced around the Safferon city station as she exited the train. Not that it had any relevance, but she couldn't help but notice the beautiful décor.

"It's certainly more welcoming than the station in Goldenrod…."

She then began to search for her cousin and friends, who had promised her they would meet up with her at the station. Throughout the first 15 min she spent among the bustling crowds at Safferon's station, she found herself wandering the corridors and the main entrance to the station searching for her friends who had yet to arrive.

Just as she reached for her phone to call them and see if they were remotely close to where she was, it began to vibrate and give off the age-old poke' tech ringtone.

"Hiya Colby. Wha-what did you need?" She answered her phone, checking the caller ID and seeing it was her cousin. Her voice broke as she stepped out into the frigid air.

"Lucinda? Hi. Umm, we kind of have some bad news."

"Oh Arceuas, what do you want now?"

"The flight leaving from Minstralion…" His voice began to trail off.

"What about it…?" She pressured him; she could already see where this was going….

"It was…. delayed due to bad weather over the east sea…"

Of course. The people who were supposed to be paying for her stay at the hotel…not even here. Just as she was about to give a sarcastic remark, her cousin cut in again as if he knew she was about to release her wrath upon him.

"Will you be able to find a place to stay Luce?" Colby asked over the phone anxiously.

"Yea, I think I can ma-manage…" She COULD NOT manage, that bastered of a cousin...

"And they said they would 'defiantly be able to make it…'" she thought irritated

"Ok, if you're sure then….." Colby spoke from the other end, knowing his cousin was definately seething with rage because she would have to sleep outside in a tent that night

"Yes don't worry about me guys. I'll be fine..." She grumbled

"OKAY! WE'RE REALLY SORRY!" Suddenly, Bianca's voice blasted through to Lucinda's end. Lucinda recoiled as the booming blast of sound shot into the depths of her left ear.

"Wow there Bianca! I forgive you!" Lucinda reassured her, smiling to herself after getting to hear some of Bianca's bubbly personality; she was still rubbing her ringing ear.

"Bianca, get away!" she heard Colby voice on the other end.

"We'll be there as soon as we can! But I gotta go!" She heard Colby's anxious voice on the other end. "No, BIANCA NO!"

"I LOVE YOU LIL' SIS!" Bianca voice shouted out on the other end, and then the call was ended.

"You guys….." she thought warmly to herself. She may have been pissed at them, but she still could not have stayed that angry at them forever; she defiantly wouldn't.

"I have more important things to be thinking about anyways." She stepped out into the slushy black streets of Safferon.

"Maybe I can find a local who would be willing to take me in…" with this goal in mind, Lucinda, the cheeky trainer from Unova, began to wander the city of Safferon in the Kanto region, in search of a place to sleep.

"Dangit!"

The streets of safferon buzzed with the slurred voices of business men and children returning to their homes form a long day of work or a tedious 9 hours of school. A young man, about 15 years old, wandered the streets of the Safferon city, a dampened map clutched in his gloveless, shivering hands. His eyes had been scanning the same set of directions for the past 3 ½ hours since he had arrived in the city. Already being half dead from trecking the long journey between Pallet town and Safferon, he remained exhausted dragging his feet along the icy sidewalk.

About a week ago, he had been sitting in his house with his twin sister, arguing over who deserved to use the computer more. In the midst of their squabbling, the house phone rang out over the sound of the two teen's agitated voices. Since his sister said she "didn't feel like it", he ran into the kitchen and picked up the phone himself.

"Wrong number." He said bluntly; he didn't feel like wasting his time chatting with his grandma or whoever it was that had called. But before he could hang up the phone, a deep voice emitted through his speaker.

"…sure you I don't have the wrong number." He picked up the phone again, intruiged by the mysterious voice on the other end.

"Continue, I'm listening." The young be answered smugly.

"We are an organization-"

"What organization?"

"If you want to find out you can attend our meeting." The boy was planning on giving the man a sarcastic remark, but that basterd just kept on talking. "You, my young friend, been invited to join us. The objectives of our work will be revealed to you when you attend the meeting in Safferon city, Kanto January 5th, 2012, on west Kabuto avenue, building 4, board room office 35 on the 7th floor."

The boy was going to ask a question but the man continued to talk leaving no opening for the boy's comment

"Here, I will give you some time to write it down. Even if you do not attend on this date given, there will be three opertuities there after only for you, to make an appearance. This being said, please take the time to write the address down." The boy wasn't quite sure why he did but he ripped a sticky note of the fridge and erased the writing on it to put down the address as the man repeated it. A moment of silence passed before the man spoke up again.  
"You may wonder how this meeting will benefit you yes? Well I cannot answer that but what you should know is this:  
If you attend this meeting, you will meet 12 other children around your age. Pokemon are not aloud. The children we are calling together all have had a similar expeirince in the past that lead us to believe that would benefit our organizations main objective. Do not fret young one, you will find that you will be able to work together quite nicely together with the children you meet.

The line went dead. The boy stood at the counter for a moment and listened to the phone beep. He set the phone down pressing the end button and then he returned to the living room to resume his rightful place at the computer; Unfortunatly, he found the office chair had been filled by his irksome twin sister, who smiled triumphently back at him.

~  
"How the hell does Green expect me to find a tiny little inn in this humungous city without reliable directions…" he grumbled as he trudged down the icy sidewalks under the taunting warmth emitting from the street lights above him. It had been a few years since he had been down in these parts and he had completely forgotten where everything was.

From the last phone call he had gotten from his twin sister, she had told him that they, that is, herself and their friend, had already made it to the tiny inn that apparently only HE couldn't find.

"Arceaus help me… this is ridiculous….." he thought as he continued to wander, now aimlessly, through the hushing city.

"Why do we even have to be here anyways…" Seeing the sky dimming overheard, he picked up his pace.

5 years ago in the Kanto region, an organization known as team Rocket had been infamous for stealing/capturing then selling rare and strong pokemon as well funding and conducting cruel experimental research on them. Red, a young amateur pokemon trainer from the seaside village of Pallet town, would set out on a challenging journey of epic proportions, pitting himself against the gyms he came across as he traveled throughout the region. As he traveled the region with dreams of becoming a pokemon champion, very early in this 10 year old boy's journey he would have numerous encounters with the organization Team Rocket and two very grim encounters with the organization's leader Giovanni. These repeated encounters would throw this boy and his rival into an investigation set on arresting or disbanding the most notorious villains in the entire world… accept…

The light of the silent moon was mixed into the frosty clouds, dimming the night and failing to shed enough light as Red wound his way through the still streets of Safferon. The faint buzz of his new phone in the left pocket of his jeans made him shiver. He hated the feeling of the vibration of the phone against his numb thighs.

He reached into his pocket to retrieve the call, which was probably his sister about to nag him for being so late. He pressed the send button and braced himself.

"YOU BASTERD! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE ARE RIGHT NOW? WHERE ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU TAKING SO LONG? Let me guess, hitting on pretty girls are you?" His sister ceased her shrill nagging and put on a voice of innocence which Red, unfortunately, failed to recognize as false in time.

"No I just-" but poor Red was cut off as his sister resumed her false assumptions again.

"WHAT? YOU JUST WHAT? ASKED HER ON A DATE AND ARE A SITTING TALKING AND GIGGLING RIGHT NOW? YOU PLAYBOY I THINK I SHOULD-" His irritation increased and he cut her of with a booming yell of his own.

"I'LL SEE YOU IN A MINUTE! YOU YELL AT ME ALL YOU WANT TO WHEN I GET THERE OK?" With that, he hung up on his sister, regretting what he would have to face when he walked into the hotel at midnight tonight. He continued to make his way down the street, starting to figure out where he was.

One moment, he was walking down the Streets of Safferon taking in the sights of the night, next thing he knew, he was sliding down the streets of Safferon trying to keep his balance in the dark.

"AAAAAAAH CRAAAAP!" He shouted as he slid down the sidewalk.

"Go LAPARAS!" He cried, as he reached for a pokeball. When his fingers could not locate it, he realized that he didn't, no COULDN'T have his pokemon on him.

"Damn business jerks, don't they know we need pokemon?!" was his last thought before his face collided with the side of a nearby building, the hard, ice layered bricks not only bruising his cheek, but burning his face with the ice crystals within the crevices of the wall. In shock from underestimating how much it would actually hurt to collide with the icy bricks, he clutched his face and while doing so, lost his balance and slammed into the ground. He lie on the ground and stared up at the murky, starless sky. He began to recap why he was here in the first place.

"Alright," He thought, "All I really know is that a group of what are probably some pretty important people are bringing me and a whole bunch of other kids my, age together for a meeting tomorrow. They also told me that I would find I have had similar experiences as these kids in the past and that I would find that we would work together nicely. When they say 'work together' they are probably implying that there is some kind of task we must all perform together. Knowing that we all have had, 'similar experiences' in the past, the only thing he would be talking about is…" His contemplating was disrupted by the sound of soft footsteps hastily approaching him.

"Excuse me are you alright?!"

Lucinda had been wandering the streets since she had arrived in the dull city of Safferon with no success of finding a place to stay. She had passed a small, new looking inn on the south side of the city, but there prices demanded more than she could afford to spend.

"I don't like camping in the middle of winter but if this is what it's come to…"

She looked at a nearby street sign.

West city exit:

Head a block south, turn left and head straight down Main Street to enter route 7. Campground ½ mile outside of the gates.

Heeding the directions of the sign Lucinda began to make her way down the dimly lit streets of Safferon city. She took note of the windows on the buildings as she passed them by.

"Empty black eyes. Their piercing gazes… mocking me. Those arrogant buildings are too full of themselves to house a miserable Unovian girl like me."

She stopped and turned to an old looking brick building. She placed her hand on the rough maroon surface. The icy coating seemed to push her hand away.

"I hope it's just the taste of architecture in this region that is uninviting."

She turned away from the sad looking structure to continue heading out of town when she heard behind her, a frantic voice echoing throughout the avenue.

"AAAAAH! CRAAAAAAP!"

On the opposite sidewalk, a guy, probably around her age, she assumed, was sliding down the icy path like a slab of butter on a hot frying pan.  
"Go LARARAS!" he shouted. She stood on her half of the street, staring in awe and bewilderment as this boy ridiculously reached for a pokeball he would not find. She watched in horror as the poor guy's face collided with an icy brick wall. He gripped his face in pain and shock, and then fell backward onto the pavement. She was worried about him but it wasn't until a minute or two later that she realized she should check to see if he was ok. She snapped out her momentary trance.

"Excuse me, are you alright?!" She approached him, careful not to slip and fall herself as she made her way across the icy road. Her first assumption was that he was knocked unconscious when he hit his head on the ground after slamming it against the wall. After all, he had been silent since he had fallen down…..

As the figure above him knelt down, Red began to panic.

"Oh Arceuas no it's some freak here to take advantage of my situation..."

With a creepy image forming in his mind he sprang up from where he was sitting.

"OH NO NO NO NO NO! You're not gonna touch me you deluded bastard!" Before his body was able to sit all the way upright, his already bruised head collided yet again with another object; this object was not a wall, but the head a poor concerned girl. The collision caused both teens recoil in pain.

"Oww….what? No you jerk I'm not a some creep! Jeez you really must have hit your head if you think I'm a hudlum...Wait, do I really look that creepy…..? My eyes are probably baggy 'cause I haven't had that much sleep…I'm also kind in a bad mood and…."

Still slightly dazed from hitting his head a third time, the boy opened his eyes and from his sprawled out position on the ground look up to examine the girl( he figured it out because the voice obviously wasn't very masculine) who had come to help him. He touched the bump that was forming on his head; he shut his eyes in pain as his fingers met the tender flesh on his forehead. He squinted them open again and turned to face the girl…..

"What are you rambling-" He began to sneer weakly, but stopped in mid- sentence when he caught a glimpse of her face.

"Wow…..she's kind of pretty….. She must be from Unova; her skin is so pale…"

"Crap I forgot! Are you ok?"

Next thing he knew this girl he'd just met was helping him down the street, the world spinning around him. She was talking to him but he couldn't focus on what she was saying. They stopped and she faced him looking quit worried.

"I said, what's your name?"

"Huh?"

"Sheesh you really hit your head…. You might have a concussion… I don't think I can carry you but the campground is only a mile away from here. You can stay with me for the night but I have a place I need to go to when I get up tomorrow."

"Arceuas I need to sit down if you want me to hear what you're saying."

"Ok. You could have said something earlier…" The girl led him carefully across to the other side of the street where they sat on a practically frozen bench that sent a shiver down Red's spine. His head began to clear up as he waited for this mysterious girl to continue her questioning. They sat on the frozen bench for what seemed like a half an hour when Red (ironically) spoke out at last.

"Do you know what time it is?" He looked over at the girl as she pulled her phone out of her coat pocket, removing her gloves so she could unlock the screen.

"Damn I could've just check the time on my phone….. now if I pull it out she'll think I'm an idiot." Red, it may be very rarely, but sometimes, you are an idiot.

"It's a quarter after 11…..Why did you have somewhere to be?" She slid the phone back into its compartment and pulled her gloves back on.

"Oh crap….. Leaf is gonna be pissed the next time I see her." He rembered, leaning his head back and groaning

"You did, didn't you?" He turned to her and saw a knowing look in her eyes.

"Yea… my sister and our friend are waiting for me at a hotel somewhere in this freaking ginormous city…I was looking for them when I…. fell" he finished, turning away embarrassed for having brought up his klutzy fall.

"Oh….. At least you have your friends waiting for you…mine couldn't even make it here in time…" Her face scrunched into a pout of annoyance. And to be honest, he thought it was rather cute.

"Sorry 'bout that. At least you got me- I mean us- I mean my friends and I…." He turned away scowling at his own fumble for words and blushing madly.

"Hahaha. Thanks. So, has your sister called you wondering where you are yet?" He slowly turned back at her to reluctantly answer.  
"Yea…"

"I'm gonna guess and say she wasn't deeming our actions to be very trustworthy…" Her eyes laughed and her face was graced with the knowingness it had had earlier, along with a grin of humorous pity.

"You guessed it."

"So, why did you even help me out back there anyways?"

"I don't know…..it seems like something anyone would do… it would have been kind of cruel for me to leave you lying there on the street wouldn't it?"

"Yea I guess you're right. I guess it's just not every day some random girl of the street is helping me out."

"You said there was a hotel you were supposed to meet you friends at right?" the girl questioned him; he pulled out his map to show her

"That's right. This map said it was supposed to be here. I passed this area like, 17 times and checked everywhere. It would be that way right?" He pointed toward the direction they had came from which had been the east side of town. She began to giggle and when he turned his head to see why, she made an attempt to muffle the laughter with her glove.

"I'm sorry. It's just," She gentle took the map from his gloves' dampening grip. With the map, she turned it a hundred and eighty degrees so that the words that were unreadable at the bottom could now be read as, Safferon City.

"Damn…that is really embarrassing"

"I stopped by a hotel called the Ivory Inn located right over here I think." She pointed to a cluster of small words that probably spelled 'Ivory Inn'. And of course, it was on the west side of the city, not the east where he had searched for hours.

"Haha! You seem like that type of guy." She beamed at him, amused.

"What type of guy?"

"Well, you seem like the kind of guy who is very sure of himself; you seem very cool, a tad bit arrogant, although you tend to let your guard down often. If caught without your wall up, you can easily humiliate yourself like you've done a couple times." She sat back smiling and folded her arms. "I know what you're probably thinking... and i guess I'm pretty good at reading people." She turned to him with a sly smile and a wink.

"Yea…" Red nodded slowly scratching his head, flustered.

"You know, you don't seem to talk much either but is that a norm for you?" She asked. Before he could answer, a buzz came from her pocket. She pulled out her phone, examined it, and began to type on the keyboard. Ignoring the irritating clicks as much as he could, he responded.

"Well it kinda depends on who I'm talking to and-" he was interrupted by the girl as she closed her phone.

"Sorry. Really, sorry. It was my cousin. He said it was important. You can continue.

"Uuuuuh, okay, I was saying it kinda-"

"Oh no!" the girl shouted out, interrupting him yet again. "Sorry. It was him again. He decided it wasn't that important. Continue."

"Yea….. umm it's kinda hard to focus when-"

"AHAHAHA! It was Bianca. She said it was a joke. Man my friends are a little annoying sometimes huh? So, do you talk as much as it seems like you would?"

"Well, let's just say I am capable of talking if I am actually given the chance." He said, feeling completely exasperated.

"Okay….? You're an interesting guy." She said, stowing her phone away in her pocket again.

"I don't think I've met anyone else who can be so oblivious to things anyone would notice, but point out the smallest details that no one would have ever seen…." He said.

"Right back atcha." She winked.

"You know I can't help but notice how still the air is in winter late at night. It's like the ice and snow are paralyzed in fear because they know that within a few short hours, the sun will rise to melt it away….." The girl thought out loud. He faced the girl curiously.

"This chick is quite the character…." he thought to himself.

"Oh! Sorry…. I find myself saying stuff like that all the time. My friends and family think I'm going to be a poet or something when I get older." She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Nah, its fine. They are probably right though."

"Yea, I think so too." she sighed. They sat back on the bench of ice again. He closed his eyes and took in a big breathe. He let it out slow and as he did, he took in his surroundings.

"She's right…. it is…it is so still….guess it would suck to be snow or ice" he thought as he continued to gaze through the thick clouds covering the galexy.

"So, are you gonna head to the hotel? Your sis and your friend are probably worried about you." Lucinda stood up and brushed of her thighs and put her hands on her hips.

"Yea. Hey wait didn't you say earlier you were gonna be staying at a campground?" the boy asked

"Yes,…..unless…." she decided now would be a good opportunity to reutilize her slyest smile.

"If I can make it as convincing and obvious as I want it to be….." she started.

"You don't have to try. I was gonna offer it up any way." The boy arose from his spot on the bench. He looked really stiff…..and a still a little woozy from his concussion.

"Thank you…..wait, are you alright?" She saw him waver back and forth as though he was a domino waiting to be pushed down by the one in front of him. Taking note of this, she quickly grabbed his shoulders to keep him up.

"Jeez, don't quit on me…" She froze.

"Wow….how could we have talked this long and still not know each other's names…." she thought, feeling a little bit guilty she hadn't asked all this time.

"The name's Red. You're not the only one who can read people." He took Lucinda's hands and gently lifted them from his shoulders. He turned to face her. Her cheeks burned. It melted the bitter cold she had felt only moments ago. She turned her head downward as he stepped away.

"Well, you got a name or should I just call you 'nameless'?"

"Oh! Yeah right. Sorry. My name is Lucinda."

"Hmm. pretty." He turned and began to walk casually eastward down the icy streets.

"You coming Lucinda?" he asked. Lucinda couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"You're going the wrong way Mr. Overconfidence!"

"Yea, yea little Mrs. Know-it-all. I'm coming." Although he was a few yards away, she could see a blush forming one his cheeks.

"Don't run Red! Your concussion is still there and- OH NO!" she rushed as carefully as she could over to him. His legs wavered and his eyelids fluttered.

"Please don't pass out Red! I can't support your weight!" She leaned back to back with him and tried to support him with her knees.

"D-don't worry, I got it…." Red managed to keep himself upright for a few more seconds. He began to walk again but Lucinda immediately stopped him.

"No. Lean on my shoulder. As long as young can support at least half of yourself I'll be here to support the other half." To her surprise, he didn't complain. She wrapped his arm around to her other shoulder.

"You, know it's a good thing you're not short otherwise I'd be dragging my knees on the ground like I do when my sister gets me in a headlock and drags me across the floor."

"Why? Do I look super tall or something?" She responded confused.

"Well, girls in Kanto are short i guess. Have any of them made fun of the giant from Unova?" He smirked.

"Shut up smart aleck. Do you want me to drop you? And for your information… yes…they have made fun of me…..but only once!" She blushed and scowled when he bust out laughing.

"Girls from Unova are pretty damn funny too."

The clouds that blotched out the moonlight were beginning to clear. The cold snow had no chance of protecting itself against the sun now that its last insurance had been blown east where is would create the bothersome snowfall the villagers of Lavender town would deal with the next morning. The rays of the morning horizon would not be very strong. When mid-day would come, it would seem as though there was no other hope for the wretched snow. But as the sun would finally sink of into the west, the shining light would endure another long, painful night. The snow would be safe then, for the forecast predicted a shroud of gray skies for a while after. I guess the sun would have to wait for another opportunity to shine.

In a hollow office building late at night, a man observed to playful youngsters on the silent streets below. It warmed his heart to see them as joyful and rambunctious as they were; deep down, his heart long for those sweet, happy days he had let slip away.

"Spunky Lucinda and the Swaggerer Red…. I think we have found a team suitable to bring the northern regions under control…"

**A/N: Well…. I think that went alright. ^w^ I'm excited to see where this will go. MAKE DIS STORA A SENSATION PEEPS. **

**Also, if you guys didn't catch on (idk how clear it was) they pretty much aren't allowed to bring their pokemon with them. **

**I also would like to know….. is the chapter long? Short? Just fine? I think my second chapter is going to be longer so let me know if it shouldn't be long before I post it. **

**Allyoop. Hasta la Pasta.**

**~a1uM1nuM448**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow. No computer. Then, I found out i could just copy'n paste... Silly me. Anyways, i think there was stuff i needed to say but i forgot what it was...But just ta let you know their are some parts of this that i didn't prof. read but i think you'll get the jist of it :). I guess i should explain though, the ages of the characters are all relatively the same age. I didn't know their was a timeline to the games until i found a video of it on youtube. So, this is my interpretation of a plausable timeline... Ok? X3 anyways, have fun -w-**

**~a1uM1nuM448**

Dec. 30th, New Bark Town

Crunch, crunch, crunch, crunch.  
I felt the snow give way to my boots; my feet sinking in a couple of inches every time I took a step. The air was brisk since it was, after all, the midst of winter in the Johto region. I turned my face towards the sky. A flock of Spearow flew gracefully overhead. As I gazed at them, I widened my eyes and imeresed my gaze in the beauty of the icy blue sea above my head. It was fresh and alive, as if the bothersome snow clouds masked its true, cool and crisp, blue hue.

It was strange though. The Johto region was not renowned for cold winters. This season, I was surprised to receive a startling amount of snow in my front yard. In fact, tourists from the Sinnoh region came here around this time of year to alleviate themselves from their brutal winter season, only to find more snow covering the streets here than back where they came from.

If it had been any other time of year, I would have been outside searching for a nice spot to kick back and whip out my DS to play some Final Fantasy, but I didn't think my mom would be too pleased if I waltzed back into our house with the back pockets of my jeans soaking wet from sitting on the snow.

"Ethan! Ethan dear! I have some red apricorn soup prepared for lunch!" I pivoted in the snow, almost losing my balance (snow is a pretty grabby after it's been lying in the sun for a half an hour) when I heard my mom shout from the doorway of my house.

"I'll be in in a second ma!" I began to head towards home but before I could even take a step towards the direction of my house, I was completely winded by what felt like a huge sac of rocks.  
"OOF!" The collision sent me flying through the air. I landed, the snow pulling me into its sticky slush; it began to soak through my tattered old jeans. "Dangit… now mom has an excuse to drag me all the way to Goldenrod to go shopping….."

"Ethan! Oh Ethan, are you alright? Oh gosh I'm so sorry. It's all my fault! I need to watch Marill more carefully…. MARILL! Bad girl! Don't go running into Ethan unless I say so you hear? Of course, Ethan, I would never tell Marill to do such a thing but-"

"Uuuhhh…. Yeah, yeah, I'm fine Lyra, please slow down though…..." he groaned.

"Jeez… that poor girl doesn't know when to stop talking…" he thought, rubbing his temples.

"Oh gosh Ethan I'm really sorry! I shouldn't talk so much… It's just that I felt really bad about you falling and I thought you were….-"  
I  
tried my best to suppress the irksome buzzing sound emitting from her mouth as I painfully lifted myself up from the slushy snow. Lyra obviously noticed me picking myself up from the slush, as she ceased her babbling and rushed to my aid.

"Ethan wait! Let me help!"

The grip of her hands supported me as I slowly rose, wavering slightly and still trying to catch my breath after being winded by that blue sac of rocks Lyra calls a pokemon. Thankfully as I brushed of the sticky snow still clinging to my pants, Lyra wisely stayed quiet, for if she couldn't, her high- pitched worrisome voice would have drove me insane.

"Thanks Lyra." I told her as she brushed a fleck of snow off my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it! It's definitely the least I can do after Marril nearly crushed you." She giggled as she knelt down to pick up her pokemon. I stood in awe wondering what workout program she had to follow to have enough strength to pick that thing up.

"I'm really sorry by the way….."she said yet again as she stroked her pokemon.

"Marril, apologize to Ethan."

"No Lyra, that's really alright I under-"I began, but before I could finish, I really got quite an affectionate apology from Marril.

"MARRIIIIILL!" The pokemon leapt from Lyra's arms and into my chest, knocking me, yet again, into the snow below . This time, I had somehow managed to brace myself so the impact was only enough to knock me to the ground. "Maaarriiiiilll…." As her pokemon snuggled into me, I couldn't help from letting out a small laugh. I looked up at Lyra. She giggled and reached down to pick up her pokemon.

"Hehe! Awwww! That's so cute!" Lyra gently grabbed her Marril from me.

"Ya, haha. She is a pretty cute one." I responded I began to pick myself up.

"Oh! Do you need some help Ethan?" Lyra bent down to help me but I shooed her away gently.

"No that's alright. It didn't take away my breath as much as last time. I got it." I reassured her.

"Alright, if your sure….." she stood back up and stood by to make sure I was really alright. When I had managed to pick myself back up again, I heard my mother's voice projecting from my doorway again.

"Ethan dear, hurry up please! Your soup is getting cold!"

"Alright ma! I'm on my way!" I turned to Lyra. "I'll see ya later alright?"

"Ok! I'll see ya tomorrow!" She waved, flashing me a jubilant smile as she set her pokemon down running off toward the ocean shore with Marill following close behind. I watched them run off for a moment and then I stopped to take one last look at the icy blue ocean that stretched over my head before I went to meet my ma at the front door.

"When I die, I would want to die in the winter. Then, I could soar up into its icy blue depths."

Deep in thought, I almost didn't realize my mother nagging above my head.

"Ethan! What in the world happened to your jeans?!" my mom knelt down and examined them, the soaking wet material, the many patched holes…I saw where this was going as she continued to rant about the many faults of my pants,

" …and you know, I was planning on heading to Goldenrod this weekend so maybe you can tag along and help me pick out a new pair of pants for you."  
There it was. I knew I couldn't say no, so I just went along with it.  
"Ok mom… it….sounds like a plan." I tried to smile at her as nicely as I could; I knew she liked it when I came with her on her shopping errands so I didn't want to upset her.

"Oh you…." She hugged me and laughed. "I know you don't want to come but thank you for thinking of me dear. You're my sweet little baby…"

"Mom…." I said, blushing. My mom laughed and ceased her hugging, proceeding to lead me into the house.

"Ok, ok I won't smother you anymore. I'll go warm up your soup, so you can put your jeans in the dryer."

I kicked off my tennis shoes and hung up my jacket on the coat rack. I then took off my dripping, cold, and wet pants and wrapped them up in my arms. I made my way down the hall to the laundry room and threw my pants into the dryer. I slipped on a pair of old sweats and left the pants to dry.  
As I reached the stairs on my way to play my N64 while I waited for my soup to finish heating up, I heard the house phone ring on my way by the coffee table.

"Ethan, would you mind getting that for me? I spilled the soup so I'll be a bit busy." My mom called from the kitchen.

"Sure!" I yelled. The phone continued to ring.

"Honey, do you have the phone?" My mom shouted again.

"Yeah! I got it don't worry." I pulled myself out of my 'zoned out' mode and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" I answered, not recognizing the number on the screen.

"Good morning, Mr. Gold. This is a telephone call inviting you to attend our meeting on January 5th, 2012."  
I listened to the booming voice on the other line; I asked my first question.

"Um…. excuse me sir….. who exactly….. are you? And what is this….. meeting you are talking about?" I asked the man, slightly flustered and sorta confused. I mean, it could just be one of those advertising calls right? He's probably not all that important. I spoke again. "Sir, if this is one of those annoying add phone calls my mom is always ranting about, I don't really want to hear it and neither does my mom."

"No no young Mr. Gold it is nothing of the sort." The man responded on the other end calmly, something inflicting in his voice as though he knew I wouldn't hang up the phone just yet…..weird old guy.

"Alright then," I continued, I thought about his earlier proposal; the thought of it being a meeting I was specifically invited to attend made me curious. What was so special about a kid from New Bark town that I was being invited to a meeting in the biggest city in Kanto. "If you wouldn't mind me asking sir, could I please have more information about the meeting you were talking about a minute ago?" I heard a chortle on the other end.

"Ha ha. Very sure of yourself, prodding me for more information when you have no idea…." I heard his voice trail of and I gulped. He must have heard me, for he continued to laugh.

"Don't worry lad. You are alright. Besides, although there are things I can't inform you of at the moment, there are still a few things you need to know." I listened and he continued to speak; his voice converted back to the deep, monotone seriousness it had earlier.

"The meeting is to be held in Safferon City, Kanto on January 5th, 2012 on 4658 west Kabuto avenue building 4, board room office 35 on the 7th floor. Don't worry, I'll give you a chance to write it down. "  
As he repeated the address information, I scribbled my chicken scratch all across the paper I had grabbed off the coffee table. I thought he was done and I would have ended the conversation but before I had a chance to do so, he began speaking again. I closed my lips and listened.

"If you attend this meeting, you will meet 12 other children around your age. The children we are calling together all have had a similar experience in the past that lead us to believe that they could benefit our organization's main objective. Pokemon are not aloud. Do not fret young one, you will find that you will be able to work together quite nicely together with the children you meet."

Before I could ask him what he was talking about, he hung up on me. Before the insane beeping sound the phone make when you don't hang up started to buzz in I my ear, I hung it up and went into the kitchen to see if the soup was ready. My mom began to speak again but I didn't really listen to what she was saying all that closely, I just nodded my head and said "uh-huh" the usual motions. As I ate my soup, I thought about the man's words.

"12 other children huh… he said something about us having similar experiences in the past…. I mean, if they are normal kids like me they have probably done a lot of the same stuff I have… but wait! I wonder if they are referring to…..no they can't be talking about that…." I shook my head and continued eating. I would probably go to meet with these people this weekend and take the train to Safferon from Goldenrod…..that is, after I got some new pants.

4 years ago, the notorious Team Rocket that had reigned havoc upon the Kanto region reappeared in the Johto region to reattempt operating their hedious crimes. Around this time, Ethan, a fresh new pokemon trainer from the sandy shores of New Bark town would set out on a quest of epic proportions, going up against some of the strongest gyms in the world that rested nestled in the little towns and cities throughout his region. He had been not only focused on becoming the champion of one of the world's strongest pokemon leages, but also gaining all the gym badges of the Kanto leaders and seeking out the infamous Pokemon trainer Red to challenge his idol to the battle he had always dreamed of. Along the way, sooner than you would expect in this 10 year old boy's journey, he would find himself and his friend Lyra (but mostly himself) caught up in the sick affairs of the awful team rocket. Not only would he be asked to deal with these criminals throughout his travels, but he would also find himself battling what could be considered his "rival", a boy named Silver who had managed to steal one of the pokemon from a professor in Ethan's home town and was now trying to prove to Ethan through battling that pokemon were only good for battling. These numerous encounters would leave the boy barley able to have the will to trek the Kanto region as he had planed but somehow he managed to defeat the reoccurring organization that is probably one of the worst to exist to this day… except…

January 3rd, Goldenrod City

"May, are you coming?"

My cousin Brendon's voice slurred in with the bustling crowds of the train station. I barley heard him as I looked around at all of the people stuffed wall to wall in the large halls of Goldenrod's station.

"Wow…people sure are different here than they are in Hoenn…..such different tastes….culture…. it's so neat!" I turned to walk toward my cousin. I could feel my lips curving up into a large smile. I waved at him. I could see him laugh but I couldn't hear him. Honestly, I didn't really need too. I had been around Brendan most of my life so I could hear his laughter jingle in my head anyways.

"Are you coming or aren't you May? We have to meet Wally here soon and I don't want to have to worry about you being the only one to miss the train." I managed to make my way through the crowd over to him.

"Jeez, took you long enough. May, you know you are so flighty." He rustled my hair and I turned up to look at him.

"Brendan, why do you always gotta treat me like I'm a kid? You know, you're only a year older than me." I said to nag him, as I sraightened my smoothed almond brown hair and pulled on my green bandana to keep him from pulling that move again.

"Hey May, you know I'm just kidding." He laughed when I punched him affectionately in the arm. We stood together waiting for the train to arrive, the train that our friend Wally was riding to reach us here I looked up at Brendan, envious of his tall stature as he scanned the crowded halls of the station. I would've really loved to get a closer look at the light fixtures on the side walls to see how they connected as a network without interfering with the train control panel on the other side where the operating desk was. I could defiantly say I'm a bit of a dork when it comes to mechanics. Brendan looked down at me and with a knowing look in his eyes he laughed and patted me on the head.

"Sorry you couldn't be a bit taller. Would you like me to sit you on my shoulders?" He teased. I punched his arm softly again and he laughed to himself, continuing to scan the station for signs of train arrival while I continued to examine the floor tiles.

"Hey." He nudged me with his elbow and pointed at the electronic schedual board. I stood up on my tip-toes I order to get a better view, but there was no need for that when an animatronic female's voice erupted through the loud speakers.

"Attention, all pedestrians standing near the de-boarding platforms, please clear the area. The 4:15 train arriving from: Mauville City: is deboarding.." I heard a shirll chiming sound come from the train's front car; the doors to the passenger cars made a "ppsshhhh" sound as they opened. I looked up at Brenden. His eyes scanned the many train cars looking for our friend. I wanted to help, but of course, my shortness was not preferable to the situation. So instead, I stayed focused on the one door I could see. I watched the many people flooding out of the doors, not expecting to see the one I was looking for. I continued to watch mothers, children, business men, travelers like us, dump out of the train car, when a familiar sight caught my eye, I head of thick green hair that could only be…

"Branden! There he is! It's Wally!" I elbowed him and he turned toward the nearest train car I had been watching. I could see our friend Wally being shoved around by people looking a little flustered; I could tell he was a little wary not being able to have his trusted Gardevior by his side. "Wally! Wally! Over here!" I saw him turn when I yelled his name.

"May! Hi!" Wally waved frantically as he pushed his way through the crowds of people gathering by the exit to the train to meet their loved ones. I rushed up to meet him with an embrace.

"Hey big bro! Brendan, little sis May!" He said playfully. Wally is only a little taller than me so essentailly, Brendan is big bro and he's…

"Hey little bro!" Brenden laughed. I stood aside and let Brendan come in. I watched them do there really complicated hand thingy that I could never figure out and laugh when they messed up at the end.

"Dude! You always do that at the end! You go forward and THEN side."

"Ahh I see now. Ok!" They finished the hand shake sucsessfully and turned to me.

"So Wally, how was your ride then?" I asked. I knew Wally had trouble with traveling. He traveled best by train and so we took the plane and he rode the many trains and railways it took to get here. Brendan and I had been here for a couple of days enjoying the sights.

"It was alright…..I guess. Except when I first was getting out of Hoenn I passed out when the tracks started to span over the sea." He smiled and we all laughed. Today, the plan was to pick Wally up from the train and all head over to Johto on the 6:30 train. I still don't quite understand why I agreed to make this trip in the first place. All this was just because of one single phone call my cousin got a few days after Christmas. My mind drifted to just a few days ago when we got the news as I sat with my cousin and my friend on a bench waiting for our train to arrive.

~  
December 30, Littleroot Town

The sun was beating down on a girl's tired eyes as she soaked up the morning light on her front porch. Although it was the end of December and the midst of winter for most regions, her home region was mostly known for its frigid air and its icy rain. A break from all the freezing rain and a day to bask in the sun was really what she had needed since the end of autumn. In the midst of her basking, she felt a huge shove on her shoulders, sending her lurching forward in her chair and almost falling to the ground.

"What the heck!?" A head peaked over her, shading her face. Her eyes adjusted to find none other than, her cousin Brenden.

"'Sup May?!"  
May face palmed and sighed. "Brenden, the next time you want to chat, can you please not scare the living crap out of me?" ^^'

"But that's pretty much the highlight of my day right there!" He threw back his head and laughed some more. May stood up and began to walk into the house. Behind her, laughter abruptly stopped and her hand was grabbed.

"Wait."

May spun around, slightly taken aback by the sudden seriousness in his eyes.

"Uhh… Yeah?"

Brenden pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Check this out." He handed it over to her.

May unfolded the paper in her hand and muttered it aloud

"Safferon City, Kanto  
January 5th, 2012  
4658 west Kabuto avenue building 4 board room office 35. 7th floor"

May raised an eyebrow. She looked up at him. "Alright….. what does this have to do with anything?"

Brenden laughed, grabbing the paper from her. "Sheesh. You're in a sour mood today." He folded it up again and put it in his pocket. He turned and looked up at her expectantly.

"Um… What?"

Brenden laughed. "Dude! We've been summoned!"

May's eyebrow's furrowed. "Alright….but you do realized, Kanto is practically on the other side of the earth…?" She paused for a moment. "And you haven't really told me much else so I don't have an opinion if that's what you're looking for…." She sweat-dropped. ^^'

Brenden thought for a moment. "Ok… Well…" he scratched his head. "Ok, just a little bit ago I got this call. There was a man on the other end who had a really deep voice and it was a little creepy. But anyways, he essentially said that we are invited to a meeting with a bunch of other kids like us and they think it will help their organization."  
May sat for a moment and pondered over his explanation. " Well….do you WANT to go?"

Brendan sat and pondered over it for a moment himself. "Well...yeah, i guess. I was more less asking if you wanted to come."

May took a look at the sunny skies. Cloudless. She felt like if she tried hard enough, she could soar up and around the world... on another adventure... to... to...

She breathed in the air and let it out, whipping around to face Bredan with a confident smile. She nodded and pumped a fist into the air. "Hell, I feel like another adventure!" She held out her hand to him for another high five. "Lets go to frickin Kanto!"  
Bredan smiled slyly and returned her high five. "Heh heh, that didnt take as much convincing as i thought it would..."  
May scowled. "Are you saying what i think your saying?"

"Am I?"

May punch him in the arm and crossed her arms, turning a 180 away from him.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He laughed and waltzed inside.

"Better get packin'. I already talked to my pa Birch. He bought the tickets an hour ago." He snikered as he closed the door behind him.

"He has got to be the most nonchelaunt guy..." She sighed face palming one more time before following him inside to prepare for their new adventure.

2 years ago in the the green, sunny climate of the Hoenn region, 2 amature eleven year old pokemon trainers set out from the little coastal town of Littleroot to partake in a glorious adventure to become the champion of their region. However unbeknownst to the two aspiring pokemon trainers, two organizations known as Team Magma and Team Aqua who were blinded by their conflicting motives, were planning to drastically distort the geological balance of the pokemon universe to make life easier; this is later proven to have the opposite effect. As the two young trainers make their continue to take on the numerous gym leaders, they combat the schemes of the two evil syndacites of the region. They meet Wally, a frail young lad who has dreams of becoming a professional trainer as well. Only one, May, was able to conquer the elite four and the champion Wallace and foil the plots of what had the ability to become the most destructive organizations in the world...  
except...

January 3rd, Goldenrod City

Ethen sat in the check out line with his mother, still whering his tattered warn pans that he had completely soiled just the other day. They were both silent. As soon as his talk with the man had ended, he had asked- no... told his mother that he was going on a trip to the Janto region. His mother was generally pretty overprotective, but she reluctantly let him set out to go to the prestigious meeting, since he had after all, traveled the whole Kanto region in the past. He would know what to expect.

"Ethen dear, are you absolutly sure you are going to be able to do this without me?"

"Yes mom. I went when i was ten years old. Im 14 now and im sure i can get around."

His mom sighed and smiled warily. "I supose if you are confident about this..."

They eventually reached the front of check out and payed for the pants. His mom immidiatly sent him and his new pants to the nearest changing room. He jumped into them, actually relieved at the feeling of the fresh deinum on his legs. He sat in the changing room for a moment, his new pants giving off the aroma of newly bought fabric. As he leaned against the flimsy walls, he thought thoroughly about his decision to travel to Safferon one last time.  
"This... well... mom will miss me but since Lyra is coming too, she probably won't worry as much as she would have..." He nodded assuringly.

"Yes. This is something I should do." He muttered to himself.

"Ethan? Ethan dear, are you ok in there?" His mom knocked softly on the changing room door. He blushed in embarassment and face-palmed.

"Yes mom, it's all good."

"Great! now come out and let me see how those pants fit!" He opened the door and heaved an exasperated sigh as she yanked him out and rushed to examine his new jeans.

"Oh... the seem is a little flimsy here and the zipper is in the shape of an oval and..." He tuned her out as he waited for the agonizing moment to subside. Just when he thought he was safe, a group of pretty girls walked past and giggled at the sight of his mom checking for anything "out of place" on his pants. He blushed madly and tugged on her sleeve gently. "Mom... can we please go now?"

She looked up at him in suprise but nodded, smiling warmly.

"Yes honey. You pants are just wonderful!" She looked at him and could tell that he was just anxious to be on his journey.

"Oh honey..." She hugged him. "Are you sure you'd rather walk to the station from here?" He felt kinda bad for leaving his mom behind instead of letting her see him off, but he reeeeeaally didn't want anymore embarassing moments. So, he just smiled and hugged her back reassuringly.

"Yea mom. I'll be ok. I know you have other things you want to do."

She squeezed him one last time and beemed down at him.

"Alright sweet heart. Now you have fun!" She kissed his cheek and turned away to walk out, giving him one last wave.

And the group of girls that had passed earlier all said, "aaaaaaww"

And Ethan turned red to the ears as he bolted out the doors and down the busy streets to Goldenrod Station, glad he didn't have to deal with anymore embarassing situations.

May was awoken by an annoying voice in her ear.

"May. Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay."

She sat up groggily from wherever her head had been before. She rubbed her eyes and threw her arms out to stretch. She was startled when her action resulted in a noise of pain.

"Ow! Jeez May, watch where you're throwing those things!" She turned, confused, to an unhappy Brendan rubbing his nose which she had probably smacked with the back of her hand. She redirected her gaze to Wally sitting next to her who was trying to muffle his laughter with his sleeve. She smiled at him and she held her hand up to him for a high five. He returned it triumphently.

"Hey, is that what I get for waking you up so gentley grateful cousin?" Brendan pouted, still rubbing his nose.

"I wouldn't call whispering uncomfortably in my ear 'gentle'. More like creepy if you ask me..." She laughed.

"Well i tried..."

She leaned over and hugged him from the side. "Don't worry about it Brendan. Thanks for trying." Wally beside them laughed when Brendan's cheeks flushed in embarassment. "Jeez May, in public?"

"Oh look who's ungrateful now!" May slugged him playfully in the shoulder. He rubbed the back of his hair and sweatdropped.

"Sorry..." he apologized

Just then, the loud speakers emmited a female's voice once again.

"Calling all passengers, calling ALL passengers, the train set for departure to Safferon City, Kanto at 6:30 p.m. has arrived at the station. Please prepare all belongings. The train departs in the next 5 minutes."

"Cool-e-o." Brendan hopped up from his seat and began to collect their baggage from under the bench. Wally stood up and offered a hand to May, who graciously took it and pulled herself up.

"Here May, bag." Brendan held out her trusty old travel bag. She pretended to look suprised.

" Whaaaaat? You don't expect a lady such as myself to carry her luggage do you? I thought you were a gentleman like Wally."

Brendan rolled his eyes and tossed the bag to her; she fumbled around to catch it and slung it over her shoulder once she had it under control.

"You really do try to embarass me don't you?" Brendan pouted. Wally laughed with May as they began to board.

"You bet!" She smiled at him, winking. But, before she was able to step on the train, she realized something.

"Crap guys wait" She whisked around and so did they.

"What's wrong May?" Wally asked confused.

"I think I left my map on the bench!"

Brendan grabbed her hand. "May, you don't even need that map! Its Just a map if the Hoenn Region!" He said in attempt to get her on the train without any troubles. May whisked BACK aroun and looked at him with a devilish gleam in her eyes. (for those if you who know russia...) He immiediatly let go of her hand and backed away.

"Y-yes ma'am..." He truned around nervously and then rolle his eyes when he thought she wasn't looking.

"I know you are rolling your eyes Mr..." she trilled. He quickened his pace and followed after Wally into the train.

With her attention now completely focused on her map, she hustled back to the bench to see if it had fell out of her pocket and landed near-by.

The map, even though it served her no purpose in the Johto or Kanto regions, was very dear to her in terms of sentimental value. The map had been the very soul of her journey along with her pokemon. It had guided her at times of loss and had given her hope when she was led astray, even metaphorically.

"Wha?!" She almost tripped over her feat as she barely caught sight of the map beneath her feet, only halfway to the bench.

"Sheesh you... getting me all worked up... no more falling outta my pocket!" ^w^

She bent over to pick up the map.

The next thing she knew, the had landed 3 feet away from where she originally was, and there was a heavier weight above her.

"Uuunngh... ouch..." She rubbed her head.

"Holy crap! I'm really sorry!" A hand helped pushed her back up from behind.

"Are you ok? Sorry I was kinda in a hurry..."

She opened her eyes up and caught a glimpse of the concerned boy who had bombarded her. If it had been someone like Brendan, she would have been fuming with rage. But this boy... he just looked so sincere...

"Y-yes... I'm alright. What about you?" She smiled.

The boy caught her gaze and turned away. She wondered if her had been hurt too.

"Do you need some help?" Her briw furrowed and she placed a hand worriedly on his shoulder.

"H-help? Ahaha! Someone like me would never need help!" He put a hand on his fore-arm as he flexed it and laughed with a very slight nervousness. May continued to gaze at him, amused as much as she was confused.

"If you sat so..." she giggled. He smiled and stood up, lending her his hand.

"Thank you." She took his hand and pulled herself up, smiling back.

"No problem! Can I ask your name?" He asked.

"May." She cocked her head and offered him a smile. "What's yours?"

He scratched the back of his head and blushed slightly. "My name's Ethan. Nice to meet y-"

"Attention all passengers! The train set for departure at 6:30 pm to Safferon city, Kanto, will be departing in 2 minutes. Any passengers who have not boarded should do so immidiatly."

Ethan stopped in mid-sentance and whipped his gaze over to the train, and May did the same.

"Crap!" they said simultaniously. They watched in horror as the last few passengers closest to the train stepped through the doors, which soon after... closed.

**A/N: Hi. Was it good? I wouldn't mind some reviews ^w^ i think it was a little long... but thats ok. -w-**

**Alyoop. Hasta la Pasta.**

**~a1uM1nuM448**


End file.
